Endless
by Kriiz
Summary: The third and final part of my less series. Roy is the sole survivor of the Melee House disaster and he seeks out the villain ultimately responsible for Marth's insanity Tomoyuki. I'm not quite sure why this is rated R. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Finally, the third part to my stories! I know that "Titleless" was a bit of a shock and perhaps a bit of a turn-off to some people. I also know that it drove at least one person insane. That, however, is to be expected. Not everyone is going to like my creation.

Speaking of my creation…Shit, it's almost done, isn't it!? What the hell am I going to do after this!!? Let's hope I can come up with another idea for a new Marth/Roy fic. If not, I might post some original fiction on FF.net.

****

Ron – Did I thank you for your review of the last chapter of "Titleless"? Pretend that I did.

****

Morias – Ah, my largest reviewer and most avid fan to date. I do believe that "Endless" is dedicated to you! And don't worry, I promise not to disappoint you with my final ending.

****

The Flame Panther – Only after reading your review did I actually realize that I HAD killed off EVERYONE (except Game & Watch, but I never liked him much anyway). I think I should probably pay more attention to those kindsa details next time, huh? 

****

Thais – I'm not too sure how much yaoi I can get in here. Maybe some shounen-ai, but not much yaoi. I'll try, though, I promise!

****

Kid – So sorry to hear about your server, and so sorry to hear that you're, erm, insane now. Do hope you find someone to look at that brain for you. Maybe that defenseless wall, too…

****

Brad – I'll keep your suggestion in mind for the next story. :/ Weirdo.

Now that the formalities are done with, welcome to **Endless**.

The woods were silent and tranquil as the feathery snow began to fall. Light white flakes danced and floated around in the air, struggling to stay afloat for as long as they could before they came in contact with the ground. Once they touched the earth, they could never rise to the heavens again.

Despite the biting chill in the wintry air, our fire-wielding warrior wasn't cold at all. There was fierce warmth radiating from the vengeful blade of the Sword of Seals. The warm fire within the metal weapon mimicked that which was steadily growing in Roy's heart and thriving on his anger. His sword was the only intact accessory he carried. Roy wore only a charred black tunic and his red leggings along with his red boots. He had no cape, no gloves, and no heavy armor. These were the only things salvageable from the disaster at the Melee House.

Now, with a deadly determination in his eyes, Roy plodded off toward the one place he knew he could find his rival, Tomoyuki. True, it had been Marth who had destroyed the Melee Complex and everyone in it, but it wasn't his fault that he'd gone insane. Tomoyuki carried all the blame in this incident. It was his fault Marth had lost his hand!

The mage's dark abode loomed on the horizon of a darkening western sky. Crimson brows drew downward over bloodshot, tear-filled eyes. Roy's steady pace was carrying him off into the west, right to Tomoyuki's doorstep. The prowler-mage was about to get a very unpleasant visit.

--

Because he now lacked a place to call home, Marth found himself out in the wilderness at night. He was camped out in the snow on this early evening, huddled up close to a dying fire. The falling snow had collected on his shoulders and in his hair, yet he felt no chill from the winter weather. The coldhearted prince was used to such temperatures, but it was the chill inside that was numbing his limbs. He sat staring at the fire, miserable and oblivious to the world. Since he was certain now that nothing could be done to restore his hand, Marth's existence had become meaningless.

The sound of footsteps crunching in the fresh snow made Marth lift his iced gaze over the tops of the hedges beside him. The shadow of a traveler plodded past, inciting little more interest from the prince than a casual glance. However, a shine that caught his eye from between the hedges drew his dull gaze downward. This vagabond was toting along a weapon, a handsome cutter. It was a sword; a heavy blade set in a gold hilt, adorned with turquoise ornaments and dual rubies. 

Marth's eyes widened in shock, but he remained silent. There was no mistake about it; that was the Sword of Seals! But that relic had been buried in the rubble of the Melee House, along with—Marth gulped, swallowing the fear quickly rising in his throat. Could this passerby be the ghost of the fallen Roy? Was Marth now being haunted by the spirit of his former friend? But if this was a haunting, then why did Roy walk right past him?

When the shock passed, Marth leapt to his feet and drew Falchion, clasping the hilt tightly in his hand. Without bothering to douse his smoldering fire, the prince began following closely behind the passing traveler. If this really was Roy, ghost or not, then Marth wondered just where he was going. 

And what he was planning to do when he got there.

Just a chapter to set the scene and to help me get my thoughts straight. Chapter 2 comes after three reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Just. JUST WOW. I have impressed myself. This is THE BIGGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. Two full pages in size ten TNR. This could be a record or something… Here's the long-awaited Chapter Two of Endless! Here's where things get hairy and interesting and very very bloody. I'm already erecting a shield to save me from the people who hate me killing chars! (A fire-proof shield, Flame Panther. Ha ha!)

Thankses to my reviewers!

****

Morias – Woo hoo, I got a fan! Yee!! And not the kind that blows air on me in the summer, neither…Your insights are always so damn insightful and I do thank you for your lengthy reviews. I'm sure this huge chapter will give you something to chew on.

****

Ron – Say, are you ever continuing with your Chrono Cross fic?

****

Thais – Just like I promised, there is slight shounen-ai in this chapter! Just some Marth/Roy cuteness…Now that I think of it, I probably should have let them kiss…

****

The Flame Panther – Sheez, do you have it out for me or something? I can't exactly bring all of the Smashers back, I guess… Unless you can think of some feasible engine for that occurrence.

****

Kid – She didn't review, but she Emailed me with a great new fic idea! A hojillion kudos to Kid (who hopefully has overcome her momentary insanity)!

Now on with the reading!!

Tomoyuki enjoyed few things like he did the winter. The chilly weather of this season was just cold enough for him, being the same temperature as his heart – or lack thereof. The haughty mage was seated near the open balcony windows of his bedroom and dressed in his heavy ebony robes. Matching the blackness of his garments was the glove that adorned his left hand, in which was held a glass of thick red wine. A serene smile crossed his lips as he surveyed the winterlands below him.

"The world will forever be frozen now that the fire warrior has been snuffed out." The prowler-mage closed his pale green eyes. "With Roy out of the way, nothing will stand between me and perfection. I am going to become the ultimate warrior – even without the Sword of Seals!" Tomoyuki tilted his head back with a short laugh before he put the wineglass to his pale lips. His breath left an icy film on the goblet as he took a sip of his wine. The mage set his glass aside when he was finished with his drink, though there was some wine left in the chalice. This remaining alcohol no longer moved, however. Tomoyuki's mere touch had frozen the wine solid.

Tomoyuki sat back in his plushy armchair and looked down again into the wintry woods. Mother Nature was quietly resting beneath her white blanket of snow and everything was still and quiet. There was a slight disturbance far off in the hills, though, and the uproar drew Tomoyuki's attention eastward. He watched in wonder as fresh snow was rattled off of the trees and harmless shrubs were being cut aside. Adjusting his spectacles on his nose, the mage leaned forward and squinted into the night. The flash of a thick, fiery blade made him jump to his feet, shock and horror written across his pallid face.

"H-he's alive!?"

--

Roy stomped up the cobblestone walkway toward Tomoyuki's dismal abode, fearlessly entering into the shadow of the foreboding manor. His long trip through the treacherous woods had only served to fuel the fire welling deep in his soul. Now that he was so enraged, the Sword of Seals was red-hot and glowing. If the snarl on his lips didn't make his intentions clear, then his perfectly sharpened blade did. Roy was out for blood.

Roy now stood at the foot of the mage's front steps, tears running down his sweat-stained cheeks. He slightly lowered his blade as he tilted his head back and cried out to the pinnacle of the building. "Tomoyuki!" he bellowed, clutching the hilt of his burning sword even tighter than before. "Tomoyuki, I'm going to tear you to fucking pieces for what you've done!" The blade of the Sword of Seals erupted into vicious flames as Roy ran up the stairs toward the massive oaken front doors. They had been repaired since his last "visit," but in his rage, Roy left nothing to repair this time. The powerful slice he cut with his sword incinerated the posterns and, fearlessly, the warrior plodded into the building with his blazing weapon clutched tightly in his white-knuckled fist.

--

"Of course! Why hadn't I realized it before!?" Marth was crouching in the shrubbery that fringed Tomoyuki's walkway. He had diligently followed Roy here and was now quite convinced that this was not a vengeful phantasm but, in fact, the living Roy. "The power that he holds over the Sword of Seals is the same power that he used to overcome the flames," Marth murmured to himself. The fact that one of his targets had survived his rampage didn't bother the serial killer. Rather, he was intrigued by Roy's aggressive comeback and he had decided to follow his former victim here.

Boldly, Marth crept up Tomoyuki's front steps to follow Roy inside. The Altean silently slipped into the dark foyer and, concealing himself against the wall, he intently watched the fight that was already in progress. There had been very little exchange of words between the fierce warriors. Roy and Tomoyuki just began going at it as soon as they saw each other. The dark foyer was occasionally lit up by the sparks of metal clashing against metal. It was just like their last fight but, this time, Tomoyuki wasn't leading Roy anywhere. He was just struggling to hold his adversary off.

"Give it up, Roy," Tomoyuki verbally lashed out, "you've already lost! Your precious lover is gone, is dead to you!" "I'm not going to give in to your treachery," Roy snarled, slashing for Tomoyuki's face. The mage could barely block his powerful slice. "I'm going to get revenge for Marth! I'm going to kill you!"

Marth's expression was completely vacant at first. He watched the fight with a stolid gaze for several minutes. Behind that stare, however, realization was slowly dawning on him. His hand gradually closed into a tight fist. He calmly watched as Tomoyuki's weapon became too hot for him to hold and the mage cast it aside with an angry hiss. Roy threateningly brandished the Sword of Seals and closed in, backing his adversary into a corner. "Go on, kill me, it will do you no good," Tomoyuki chuckled. "Your dear Marth won't appreciate the victory you're winning for him. Just look at him." The mage had known that Marth was there the entire time and he now pointed him out to Roy, who cautiously turned.

Their eyes met from across the dimly lit room. Roy's hard, hateful gaze momentarily softened and Marth's unreadable expression suddenly saddened. The knowledge washed over him like clear water and it cleansed the sinful prince of the blemishes on his soul. Roy wasn't angry with him at all for what he'd done. Instead, he was angry with Tomoyuki, the evil mage who had started the entire ordeal. If Marth hadn't been maimed, then he would never have been driven to commit all those heinous acts of violence. Roy still knew that, deep down inside, Marth was a kindhearted prince. Silently, the fiery warrior was expressing forgiveness and pity for his dear partner.

Tears sprang to Marth's eyes as he reached out to Roy with his one good hand. "Roy," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." The towheaded warrior just solemnly nodded to his friend and gave what of a smile he could muster as tears threatened to spill over his own cheeks. Marth was finally back to normal.

Ah, good, now both of the warriors were distracted. Tomoyuki grinned as his body shrank back into the shadows on the wall. "They say that the gods forgive small sins if one is truly sorry, but will they forgive you, Marth, for all the lives you've taken?" His voice echoed throughout the room and Marth and Roy both tensed, looking around in suspicion. "There is only one way to find out. I think that you, dear prince, should be our guinea pig!" From the wall behind Marth, Tomoyuki sprang out of the darkest shadows with a ball of pure energy in his hand. An orb of that size could end Marth's life with one fatal strike! Roy's eyes widened as he leapt forward. "Marth, no!"

The next few moments were all a blur to Marth. There was a sudden, bright flash of light and a crushing pressure against his back. The screaming he heard was awful and he could distinctly smell burning flesh. Oh, that stench was awful. The prince fell flat on his stomach and immediately felt fresh warm blood pouring over his body. Was it his? No, there was a heavy weight on top of him. Marth craned his neck and struggled to look around behind him.

Lying atop his lover, Roy clutched at his chest as he wheezed for air. There was a hole in his torso that both of his hands could barely hold together. Beneath him, the squirming Marth was soaking in Roy's blood. The fallen warrior's eyes glazed over, his breath coming shorter and shorter. Tomoyuki threw his head back and laughed, prying himself from the shadows on the wall. "Perfect! This is perfect! I take out the Son of the Principality with a single blow, and I still have his little butt-buddy to toy with! Today is turning out much better than I expected!!"

Marth struggled to crawl out from under Roy and he took the wounded swordsman in his strong arms. The Altean prince didn't care about soiling his regal robes anymore; he was much more concerned for his friend's health. Roy looked up to Marth and gravely shook his head. It was clear to him that he didn't have much time left to this life. Marth knew, though, that he wasn't allowed to mourn his dying comrade just yet. "Please, gods, keep him alive for me," he whispered. "I must finish what he started."

Marth gently laid Roy down on the tile floor and stood up, drawing the divine sword Falchion in his hand and glaring up to Tomoyuki. The prince was trembling; tears were flowing from his eyes and his jaw was tightly clenched. He spoke to the malefactor through gritted teeth. "You, Tomoyuki," he snarled, "are going to _die _for what you have done to both of us."

Wow. Was it too long and painful? I'm really sorry if it was, guys, but I didn't feel like splitting it up. Read and review and be patient 'cause the next chapter might be huge, too!!


	3. Chapter 3

In the words of Ray Romano's father, "HOLY CRAP!" I haven't updated this fic in a little over a month!! I blame it on my job, people! I started a job at Valentine's Day and it's eaten up my weekends ever since! I only got to do this chapter today because I stayed home from school. Food poisoning or something; I feel like ass…

So I'm so sorry for this long-overdue chapter! Kudos to my reviewers!

Ron – Sheez. Where have you been? Haven't talked to you in forever. Glad you noticed the blood. O_o;

The Flame Panther – I really hope people don't go into a mad rage. You might have more to yell at me about (as far as killing goes) in this tear-jerking chapter.

Spirit Dragon – Like I said, I don't know why this is rated R. I got reported and my yaoi fics got taken down, so I became a little paranoid. Trace levels of yaoi in this chapter; I hope it doesn't offend you.

Thais – Trace levels of yaoi, probably not enough to give you a good fix, but there's cuteness ahead in later paragraphs!

Sindy – Sheez, thanks for reviewing today! You kinda reminded me that I have a fic on FF.net, Lol.

And on with the story!

Marth could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His teal hair was matted down against his forehead and blood was caked in some of his soft locks. He was battered and bruised after a long while of fighting. Some of his clothes were torn and blood dribbled from the cuts his adversaries had inflicted. A bead of sweat trickled down between his blue 'brows, but he failed to wipe it away. It dripped from the tip of his nose and fell to the soiled tile floor with a soft splashing sound. 

Trembling in his rage, Marth watched as Tomoyuki stood across the room from him. The bastard was in hysterics. Tomoyuki was practically unharmed, but that was because he wasn't the one who was doing the fighting. Between Marth and Tomoyuki lay the innards and remains of the vile creatures the mage had summoned to do his fighting for him. Though the mage was completely unharmed, Marth was nearly exhausted. He'd never dreamed of such beasts as he had just fought. Hydras and hellhounds, bat-creatures and birds, devils and dragons, he'd slain them all. He was drenched in their blood.

Tomoyuki was preoccupied with his uncontrollable laughter and so Marth felt safe enough, even in his vulnerable position, to steal a glance over in Roy's direction. His fallen comrade's body lay motionless on the cold tile floor. He was resting in a pool of dark red blood and the hand that had been clamped over his chest wound was relaxed now. There was no sign of life in his body whatsoever. 

The absence of his friend made Marth freeze where he stood. R-Roy was gone? But if Roy wasn't there to believe in him, then… **No! **This was just what had happened before! Marth dropped Falchion with a clatter and reached up to hold his whirling head. When Marth had lost his hand, Roy had lost faith in Marth's fighting ability. That j-just drove him insane. Even when he was committing those murders, though, Roy knew that Marth was still a kindhearted soul. That's why he'd been able to turn himself around and stand up to the mage instead of taking his anger out on his friends. But now, without Roy's support…

Marth was nothing.

Marth's sudden sobs made Tomoyuki laugh even harder as he threw open his cloak. "Just as I've expected," he murmured, "you've broken. Just because Roy isn't here to hold your hand, you've lost all faith in your ability to fight. He thought that you could defeat me, but he was wrong! I won't be beaten by a handicapped, knife-wielding brat like you!"

Tomoyuki spread his arms with a yell as his shoulders began to bulge. From his torso exploded a shower of blood and Marth's eyes widened in shock. Out of the mage's body emerged four new appendages, four additional arms for him to work with, and none of these lacked a hand. In each of his strong new hands was clenched the hilt of a heavy steel sword. Their design was familiar – a thick, flat, double-edged blade with wings sprouting from the hilt. It was a fashion similar to that of the Sword of Seals, but the hilt was black instead of gold

Marth tensed and clenched his jaw as he took a slight step back. Tomoyuki advanced upon his victim, laughing at the fear in the prince's eyes. "Are you scared, boy?" he taunted, crouching down a bit. "You should be. I plan to send you straight to Hell, Prince Marth, right where you belong!" Tomoyuki leapt into the air like a pouncing animal and Marth turned to run, but he was too late. He was swallowed up in the mage's shadow.

Marth could see nothing for several minutes. The world around him was dark, was black, and he felt like he was being smothered inside something. He felt something around him, something sharp like teeth gnawing and biting at his tender flesh. For a moment, the exhausted prince felt the urge to just give in to the smothering warmth. He wanted to die in this darkness, but his hopes were crushed as he was violently spit back out onto the chilly tile floor. The prince lay on the floor in a shallow puddle of his own blood. His arms and legs were lacerated. Deep cuts lined his cheeks and had dramatically shortened some pieces of is blood-matted hair. Why had Tomoyuki stopped? 

Marth's glassy blue gaze lifted to where Tomoyuki stood over him, struggling with his own fresh flesh wound. Behind the mage, Roy stood with the blood-blackened Sword of Seals in his iron grip. A snarl was scrawled across his young face and blood was freckled on his cheeks. That was the only blood on his body right now. Roy was immaculate in his gold armor and white tunic. He'd come to Marth's rescue and saved his prince from certain death. 

Marth's eyes widened as Roy's gaze met his. Neither of them said a word, but Roy's confident smirk spoke volumes. Marth knew that he had to take a stand. He reached for Falchion and supported himself with the weapon at first before he eventually stood up straight. There was now an angry swordsman on either side of the six-armed mage. Tomoyuki turned nervously from one warrior to the other as they began pacing around him, clutching their swords tightly. Falchion's blade was glowing with a faint purple tint, and the Sword of Seals was white-hot with its inner fire. The dark mage smirked, crossing his swords at his sides, prepared to counter any attack either injured teen might try on him.

Marth and Roy exchanged a glance before they lifted their heavy blades up over their shoulders, glaring at Tomoyuki. Their capes were blowing in the breeze that began tearing through the room. Their divine swords heated up with their separate energies and both of the vengeful teens snarled as the hilts began trembling. "Flare Blade…" Roy murmured. "Shield Buster…" Marth echoed him. Tomoyuki's eyes dilated. This might be a bit more painful than he expected…

"**ATTACK!**"

--

When the light died and the dust settled, nothing organic was left of the dark mage. Five melted swords lay in the middle of the floor atop the charred remains of a black cloak. Thick red blood pooled around these remains, that which didn't boil away from the heat of the joint attack. These remnants were still smoldering. Tomoyuki had been destroyed.

Off to the side of the room lay the two bodies of the fallen heroes. Their swords rested above their heads as they lay together. Marth cuddled close against his friend who lay very very still. When their massive attack had finished, he had found Roy on the floor just like he was before, still clutching the gaping hole in his chest.

"…a-and I thought you were a ghost!" Marth was talking to Roy, stroking through his auburn hair and holding his free hand. "But I followed you here and I saw that you were avenging me, a-a-and I just had to help you." Tears welled in his crystalline eyes. When he opened his mouth to speak, blood poured over his chapped lips. "Why did you have to jump in front of me like that, Roy? Y-you shouldn't have. Please, don't do that next time, let m-me take my own hits. Please, promise me y-you won't do it again… Please. Answer me, Roy." The fallen warrior rested, silent and still, with a peaceful expression on his pallid face.

Marth lay for several minutes just looking at Roy before he leaned down and kissed his chilly lips, leaving a smear of his blood on them. He then rested his head on Roy's shoulder and closed his eyes, softly sobbing as fatigue claimed his soul for sleep.

Aww, so sad, ne? Happy and sad at the same time…One final chapter coming, and this one should be easy. Expect it sometime soon, as early as this week!


	4. The Final Chapter

Mm, the final chapter of my entire "-less" series. A short one. I hope it won't disappoint; I rather liked it. I don't know what the heck I'm going to do now that it's done, though, but I'm sure I'll think of something (as soon as I stop playing Wind Waker!).

Many many MANY thanks to my gracious reviewers.

The Flame Panther – See? All that killing works out in the end!

Thais – LoL, maybe you better lay off the chocolate. Thanks for all the reviews!

Ron – Graci for your review, man. Hope to see you around, more. Oh, and that last time you talked to me, I think you were really talking to Deej. But whatever.

Morias – Speaking of not being able to read fics in a while, I haven't looked at yours in way too long! So sorry! But that review you gave sure did boost my battered ego. Thanks for all your support!

And on with my final chapter.

Cerulean brows drew down over closed eyes as consciousness roused Marth's brain. He opened his eyes and found himself sleepily staring at the canopy of a large bed. He was shrouded by sheer curtains and wrapped up in silky white sheets, his head resting on a feathery pillow. A gentle breeze blew in through the room's only open window, softly tousling his choppy bangs.

Marth felt something soft and moist touching his lips. His eyes instinctively turned in that direction. At his bedside, his fiery friend sat, quietly tending him. Roy no longer wore his armor but his gold tunic hung loosely on his body and the matching bandanna held back his unruly hair. He was dabbing Marth's dry lips with a cool cloth, nursing the last of his cuts: his split lip. His touch was feather-light and soothing and it made Marth close his eyes again. "Sorry to wake you," Roy whispered, retracting his hand to set the cloth aside.

It was the sound of his voice that jolted Marth awake. He sat straight up in bed, shock registering in his dilated eyes, and he yelped out in fear. "What!? Where am I? Why am I here!!?" Marth was frantic, panting as he turned toward his friend. "How come… I don't feel any pain?" Roy calmly smiled at his friend, moving from his chair to sit on the bed. Marth stared at him in disbelief for quite a while before he reached out to touch his chest. There was no sign of the mortal wound that had once been inflicted there. The warrior didn't even wince at the touch.

Roy softly chuckled and took his friend's right hand. "It's all right, Marth, we're home now. We're all home. We're safe and we have nothing to worry about." He moved in to wrap his arms around Marth's body, embracing him in a loving hug. Marth returned the gesture, a bit stunned. "But Roy," he whispered, "where is home?" Roy hushed him, reaching up to stroke through his soft hair as he kissed his cheek. "There's no need to worry about that now, my love," he crooned. "The gods forgive those who are truly sorry."

Marth didn't know what on Earth Roy meant. He sat in silence for a long while, hugging Roy about his strong shoulders. Something felt strange to him, though, and curiosity made him extend his right arm. Wondrous blue eyes stared at the perfectly-crafted hand that extended beyond his wrist. He spread his fingers and turned his hand around to inspect it. Tears welled in his eyes as the truth sunk in; Marth was whole again.

Roy was very right. He and Marth were finally home.

****

THE END


End file.
